walker's big plan
by littlestorywriter
Summary: what if walker finally got back his prisoner?what will happen if he gets danny?will his family and friends rescue him or will they let him get out on his own?plz review
1. Chapter 1

Danny fenton gone?

Danny, Sam and tucker are walking to Danny's house so that he can train more on his powers and when he gets home his parents are not happy about his grades and maddie says,

"Danny you had better shape up on your grades and start passing ."

And Danny says, "But mom you have no Idea what it is like to be a kid these days."

After he is done fighting with his parents he goes to the park with tucker and sam and he is busy saying how he should reveal that he is Danny phantom and sam cuts in saying that you should only reveal it to your parents

Something is lurking in the shadows and is watching them and the shadow says, "your mine punk (those of you who watch the show now who it is) and also says, "Go get the sidekicks when he is not looking."

And Danny takes his eyes to the ground only for a second when suddenly he hears a scream only to notice walker's guards take sam and tucker and Danny says, "Going ghost." and when he is done transforming to his alter ego he says," what do you want walker?" and walker says, "I will make a deal with you. You join me or your friends will go to ghost jail in your place and will stay there for eternity and if anyone comes to help they can stay there to." sam sees this and she says,"danny don't do it just go on without us." and Danny says," no Sam walker put them down and handcuff me." So the guards grab him and put a cloth to his face and he falls asleep and blacks out

Sam and tucker race to fenton works and tells jazz what has happened and jazz says,"hi sam and tucker where is danny?" and sam says," That's what we are here to tell you." She said answering the question and jazz says," ok tell me what happened." Sam starts to explain,we where walking to dannys house so that we could help him practice his powers then his parents started yelling at him because of his grades and he got into an argument with his parents and he went to the park with me and tucker and walkers goons came and grabbed me and tucker and walker said that if danny didn't join him we would go to ghost jail and stay there and we try to help we will stay there to." and jazz says," all we can do is go on with our lives and hope that he can get out of this mess."

Well I hope you like the story and sorry I have not posted anything for awhile but my social life I had to fix and my sister would not let me get on her laptop so I couldn't write anything this is my first attempt at danny phantom so please tell me what you think if it is good or bad and if it makes sense and likeI said on my bio if you need Idea write it the review I am full of Ideas but they are capture kind and I take credit for my Idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up

No copyright intended all rights reserved to their respective owners

Now we go back to danny who is just waking up and danny says, "well at least I did the right thing by surrendering to walker so that I could save my friends."And as he is done saying that he tries to get up only to find that his legs and wrists are chained he looks around to see if there is anyway to escape then he says, "Maybe I could go ghost to see if these bars are ghost proof."

Then danny says, "going ghost." He then tries to go intangible and instead of the desired affect the bars zap him. Then walker comes and says, "Trying to escape punk because that is not going to happen at all because I ghost proofed the bars because I figured you would try to escape."Then danny says, "you planned this didn't you walker so that you could get me back and my friends will try to rescue me."Then walker says," Actually I am expecting them to come and rescue you so that I can trap your friends so that no one can help you."

Now we go back to sam and tucker then sam says, "tucker you and me are going to rescue danny today after school." Then tucker says," yeah but what if walker is expecting us and if he is then he will trap us to." then sam says," that is why we are going to ask jazz to come with us to the ghost zone to help us free danny." Then tucker says,"Oh ok that is a much better Idea." As they walk to there last class.

Then after school tucker and sam go to Fenton works and they knock on the door and jazz answers it and jazz says,"hey sam and tucker."Then jazz says, "do you need something?" and sam says,"yeah we were wondering if you would help us rescue danny from walker and if we don't succeed then we tell danny's parents about his powers."And sam says, "that is not right but we have no choice we need them and you jazz and jazz will be the one to tell the parents about danny being a half ghost just in case me and tucker get captured."

Now we go back to danny and he is still trying to get out when he hears a voice," well, well what have we here the ghost boy I never thought you would be in this prison after all you don't give up easily."Then danny says, "What are you doing here? did walker catch you to skulker?" he also says, "yes ghost child he did but will you help me break out of this prison? And danny says, "Yes I will help you. "Then skulker says,"Good then lets head out of here." and they get this room that is supposedly the way out when all of a sudden ghost guards come out of nowhere and grab danny but not skulker and skulker just grins and danny says, "you betrayed me you and walker knew I would ask my enemies to help me escape so you led me into a trap didn't you." And skulker says, "yes I did walker knew that you would ask me so he put me in the cell next to yours."


	3. getting help

Chapter 3

So now we go back to Danny's friends Sam and tucker who are just finishing their last hour class when Sam says," let's go to the ghost zone and rescue Danny". So we see Sam tucker and jazz going though the ghost zone when jazz says," tucker take out your PDA and find out how we can get Danny out with out walker finding out that we are rescuing him". Tucker says," ok well it turns out that Danny is on the last floor and I think it might be a trap." Then Sam says, jazz I want you to stay in the specter speeder and if you see a flare it means go get Danny's parents."

So Sam and tucker arrive at the ghost prison and they go to the last floor. When Sam says," something's not right here." Then walker says," If you mean something is not right you must mean me." Sam says," tucker light the flare." So tucker lights it and jazz sees it and says," oh no they're in trouble." So jazz goes back to get Danny's parents. Jazz arrives at Fenton works and she goes in the door. Jazz says," mom dad I need to talk to you." Jack and maddie say," ok we are ready to here it." Jazz says," well you know that portal accident, Danny was in that accident and he became half ghost." Jack and Maddie say," we don't believe it we want proof."

Jazz says," ok you want proof I will give you proof." Jazz takes out two pictures one of Danny the other in his ghost form. Jack and Maddie ask," why didn't he tell us about his ghost form?" Jazz says," he was afraid that you guys wouldn't accept him and that you would rip apart molecule by molecule." Jazz says," I need your help to rescue Danny."

No copyright intended all right to their respectful owners.

Hope you guys like this and plz tell me what you think about it good or bad and if it follows the story well.


End file.
